Whole body hyperthermia is being studied at NIH as a possible means of treatment for cancer. This project includes the development of an instrumentation and control system based on the utilization of a Tektronix 31 programmable calculator, with a digital plotter and interface for data acquisition and temperature control of the hyperthermia device. A Webb Associate Hyperthermia machine has been modified for direct computer control in order to simplify system operation.